Life's A Mystery
by mattxmellomxm2forever
Summary: Mello leaves to track down Kira.Matt follows.Can Matt tell Mello that he's in love with him? Rating may go up as it progresses.First time that actually posting. Please be kind. R&R.ONHOLD
1. The Night He Left

Disclaimer: I do not own death note or Matt and Mello sadly.

* * *

The Night He Left

**Normal POV.**

Matt was sitting on his bed waiting for Mello to come back from Roger's office. He was in the middle of playing Kingdom Hearts when Mello storms in and starts to shove his things into a bag.

"Mels, what's going on?"

"I'm leaving."

Matt just stared at Mello, shocked. He was trying to think of a reason why the blonde would leave when beating Near was Mello's top priority which is why they stayed this long at Wammy's in the first place.

"W-Why?"

"L is dead. So I'm leaving to do this on my own. I'm going to avenge L and beat that albino brat."

Matt just stood there shocked. His best and only friend was leaving him. He's even more shocked that L had died. Kira killed him.

"I'm coming with you."

**Matt's POV.**

Mello froze. "No Matt. It's not safe where I'm going. And don't follow me."

"But Mel-"

"No Matt. I need to do this on my own."

Right when I was about to protest, all I feel is Mello's lips on mine. Then he was gone. I stood there for a couple of minutes replaying what had happened in my head.

* * *

I know it's short but the next chapters will be like that until I get into the story! This is my first one so please be nice!


	2. The Day He Followed

Thank you to mello-obsessed for adding it to story alert!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of death note or the characters!

Btw, the *() is an authors note!

* * *

The Day He Followed

Matt's POV

Three years later and I still haven't found him. I tracked him back to LA but found nothing after that. It's like he just disappeared. Even though he told me not to follow him, I can't help but to not. After all, he is my best friend and crush. Yes, I have a crush on my best friend. So what?

"Shit." God damnit. I ran out of smokes. Now I need to get more. I just don't like going outside. I rather stay inside and play my video games. To the store! *(Yes, I'm lame!)

At Store *(Again, I'm lame.)

While in line to pay, I see this guy who looks a lot like _him._ But it can't be. No, my minds just playing with me. I'm not seeing my beautiful, sexy blonde with his piercing *(ha ha ironic) blue eyes. And he's not buying chocolate. Wait, that guy is buying chocolate. And a lot of it. Could it really be Mello? Let's see where he goes.

While I'm being all stalker-ish, I also have to make sure that I don't get caught. Mello isn't really an easy one to follow. I know from past experiences. It looks like he's just going into a bunch oh ally ways. So I still follow unaware that he has stopped and waited for me to catch up.

"Why are you following me?" Yep, it's Mello. I can tell just from his voice. It's a bit deeper and a bit huskier, but still him. Only he had a gun pulled out and pointed at me.

"Nice to see you too, _Mihael._" The grin surely dropped from his face pretty quick after hearing his real name being spoken out loud.

"How do you know that name? Only 6 people know that name and 4 of them are dead. The other 2 I left behind."

"Aw, so you really don't recognize your best friend?"

"Matt?"

"The one and only."

* * *

*() Yes I truly am lame. I couldn't think of how to get Matt to the store without doing that! It's hard to think right now since there's kind of a mini heat wave where I am right now.

Second, the piercing's ironic because I just got my eyebrow pierced a month ago from today so it's a little funny to me!

I wont be updating for a while because on July 22 I'm going to Alberta for a family reunion and wont be back for a while. Its not far from where I am seeming though I'm in Ontario.

Review Please!


	3. The Day They Met Up

Thank you to mello-obsessed and alex for commenting!

Disclaimer: I do not own death note sadly.

* * *

The Day They Met Up

Matt's POV

"Matt?"

"The one and only." You can practically hear the smirk fall from his face. I love doing that to him.

I just love him in general.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I came to look for you. So, what are you doing here?"

"Hunting down Kira. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get going."

"I'll come with. I'll be your hacker." Hopefully he'll let me come with him. If he won't, then I'll just follow him.

"You can't come with me, Matt."

"And why not? Even if you say not to, I'll still follow you. You can't get rid of me that easy." Looks like he's thinking of his options. I'm not losing him again. It took to long to find him in the first place.

"...Fine. But once we get there, stay close, and don't talk. Leave it to me. And just do what I say if you want to stay alive."

Sounds like risky business. As I follow him, he stops in front of a shiny, black motorcycle. How did he get the money for this? And what's with the 'if you want to stay alive' deal? Is he with the mafia or something? So we ride to a place known to him. In a not so friendly area.

* * *

Hope you liked it!I found time to write while I was at the beach! And I got pretty sunburned on the back of my legs. The only place I decided not to put sunblock on. There not bad but I could do without them! I haven't left for Alberta yet. Not until Thursday morning at 4 am. So I ain't sleeping that night. I'll sleep on the plane! I don't like planes!

Thanks for reading! Review please!


	4. Headquarters

Thank you to rainbowlovertechno for adding story to story alert!

So here's the fourth chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer:Do not own death note sadly!

* * *

Headquarters

Matts POV

We pull up in front of a shady building when Mello cuts off the engine. So this is where he disappeared to. No wonder I couldn't find him. Guess I should start doing what he said to do. So I stay close to him and keep my mouth shut.

We walk into this room full of people sitting around. They all look like they can snap me and Mello in half like a twig if they really wanted to.

"Who's the guy? You know you can't just bring people to headquarters without them staying alive." *Gulp*

"Don't worry, he's with me. This is Matt. He's our new hacker."

"We already got a hacker."

"Well this one's better. He's the best."

"How do you know?"

"He's from the same place I was. There isn't anyone better than him. If anyone touches him, you'll find a bullet in your head."

Wow. They shut up after that. Guess they take Mels real serious. Hopefully I don't end up with a bullet through my head. That does not sound very pleasent.

As I continue to follow him, he stays silent the whole time. We go through a couple of corridors until we go into a room which I guess is his room.

"Your room, I presume?"

"Excellent guess."

"No need for the sarcasm. So who were those people? They look like an American Mafia."

"That's 'cause they are." A shocked expression fell on my face. The Mafia! God Mello, why?

"Why the Mafia? You know how dangerous that is? Are you out of your mind? The fucking Mafia for christ's sake! Do you have any idea-" I was cut off when Mello kissed me. Just like before he left me three years ago.

* * *

Well this is the fourth chapter! I even updated while on vaycay! Well it was storming outside(hate storms) and im on laptop and i was bored so i decided to finish chapter 4 for you guys. I don't officially get back til thursday! i still have to go to the reunion which is why we originally came here! but ill try to keep working on it.i sorta have an idea for the next making it up as i go along. next ch might be in mellos POV. well getting late here and still not used to the 2 hr difference. review please!criticism welcomed.

~696213


	5. The Kiss

thank you to Yheene Caz for story alert and to mimmi and marie for reviewing! if spelt wrong im sorry

Disclaimer: look at beginning of story!

* * *

The Kiss

Mello's POV.

"Why the Mafia? You know how dangerous that is? Are you out of your mind? The fucking Mafia for Christ's sake! Do you have any idea-" God he talks to much. So I do the only thing I can think of to stop him, I kiss him. Guess that worked. Just like three years ago. Right before I left.

He starts to kiss back which surprises me. Was not expecting that. Right as it's getting good, he pulls away.

"Mel...w-why..."

"Oh just shut up." So I kiss him back again. This time he's quick to respond. I feel him pulling me closer to himself. So I just put my arms around his neck. After a while we pull away.

I can see tears starting to fall from his eyes. But...why? I didn't hurt him, did I? "Matt...why are you crying?"

"I-I'm not. There's something in my eye."

"You can cut the bullshit. I know you're crying."

"Don't leave me."

"Why would you say that?"

"'Cause that's what you did before you left, three years ago. And I don't want you to leave again."

"Oh Matt. I'm not going to leave. At least not permanently. I am in the Mafia and it does require me to leave for periods at a time. But other then that, I'm not leaving you."

"Oh Mels, I missed you."

"Yeah I missed you too you little dweeb. Now let's go to sleep."

"'Kay."

So I pull Matt into bed with me (*not what you're thinking. At least not yet.) and pull him as close as I can get him to me but not so that he's on top of me. This will probably be one of the best night of sleep that I've gotten since Wammys.

* * *

Yeah sorry for taking long to update. I have this thing called laziness. Don't get it. And anyways school is bout to start up again so I have to get all my supplies and stuff then go to registration on sept 1st. btw if you're wondering, im gonna be a sophomore in highschool. I SURVIVED FRESHMAN YEAR! yeah and I was hanging out with my bf and I GOT SUN SO I AIN"T PALE NO MORE SO STOP CALLING ME CASPER HELEN! lol nvm that. was just yeah. so i hoped you liked what i did update. i started ch 6 but kinda have writers block on how to write what im thinking of. the rating of the story will eventually go up. im just too lazy to put it up right now so nmm.-insert sticking tongue out here- i know chapters are short but they hopefully will got longer as the story progresses.

review please!

~696213 forever


	6. Chapter 6

hey

I don't like to do these so I'll try to not do them often. I haven't updated in a while and probably won't be going to because of writers block and schools going to be starting up again soon. I'm actually kinda glad cause now I'll actually have something to do during the day instead of my increasing boredom. I'm a teenager with little to no life and who's mind is constantly occupied and I love to sleep and read so I kinda forget bout a lot of other stuff. So I'm proposing a competition. I need help trying to write the next chapter but don't really know how to write it. Also I'm thinking of writing a one-shot/song-fic with my two favourite anime guys. The song is Miss Bipolar by Blood On The Dance Floor. I'd do that one for obvious reasons if you've herd the song before. Beware song is PG 16! So if you want to enter the competition, message me through my profile.I will give the person a one-shot of them or any other pairing in Death Note competition ends when next chapter is posted.

~696213forever


End file.
